The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided in this application is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Although many efforts have been made to develop accessories that couple with Pilates reformers, past efforts have failed to consider the usefulness associated with combining various existing accessories that otherwise appear to be unrelated.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,953 describes a Pilates reformer that can include many different components including a both a jumpboard and a reformer. But the '953 patent fails to appreciate other ways accessories that incorporate a jumpboard and a ballet bar can be brought to fruition. The '953 patent fails to describe, for example, a jumpboard having regions on its surface that help improve a user's skills with the jumpboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,474,922 describes a combination exercise machine that enables users to do both Pilates and barre workouts. But this patent fails to consider advantages gained by creating an accessory for a Pilates reformer, and it also fails to even consider inclusion of a jumpboard.
In addition, there exists a product called the WundaFormer that includes a jumpboard with an incorporated ballet bar. But that product fails to appreciate additional features that improve usability, versatility, and ease of use.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided in this application, the definition of that term provided in this application applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
It has yet to be appreciated that an improved jumpboard and an improved jumpboard and ballet bar can be created to fit a gap in current technology.